


Natsu Takes Erza to Pound Town

by Umbrelloid



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Stomach Bulge, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: The description says it all, except the detail of Erza being dressed in Arabian-esque dancer garb.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.2.1 is out now!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Natsu Takes Erza to Pound Town

The moment Erza stepped into the room, revealing her new costume, Natsu rose to his feet in excitement. “Awesome,” he said hoarsely, unable to disguise his desire for the redhead peering at him with such smoky, lustful eyes. Erza wore an Arabian dancer’s get-up, a pale blue veil covering her mouth and nose, a sparkly gold bikini and flowing cloth hiding her more sensitive areas. Her wide hips were completely on display, swaying saucily from side to side as she sauntered toward her lover, her prey. When she stood before him, she parked her hands on her hips raised an eyebrow at him.

“You look like a maddened stallion,” Erza said. “I hope you don’t blow up straight away.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Natsu said, and started to lift her veil, intending to kiss her. Before he could do so, Erza whipped her head away, her eyes narrowing coyly.

“That’s inappropriate,” she said, laying a hand on his chest and pushing him back toward the bed. Natsu sat down willingly, then watched her straddle his thighs and push him further back still, until he was lying flat beneath her. Erza gazed down over the horizons of her huge breasts, which heaved steadily in and out as Natsu panted for air. Erza was sure, confident, and burning with desire, while Natsu was helplessly burning up. He got the impression she was floating on air just as much as he was; she was just better at hiding it. She started to roll her hips in circles, pumping her thick booty back and forth on his lap, making sure he felt her soft groin grinding over his massive, throbbing bulge – until, at last, she leaned over him and cupped his face between her hands, elbows digging into the bedsheets. “If you want to treat me properly, Natsu, then bend me over and breed me hard.”

Natsu was so horny he could barely respond. He seized Erza’s waist with trembling hands, breathing shallowly as the bulge in his pants swelled and swelled. Erza glanced down once, just to see the enormity unfurling beneath her groin, but she made no comment: she just kept rocking her hips like the dancer she was, showing off her amazing core control. At last, Natsu wet his lips and said, in a thin voice, “Sure thing.”

He turned sharply, rolling he was on top and Erza pinned beneath, squishing her huge tits beneath his toned chest. Ezra grunted happily, though her expression didn’t change, and her fingernails dug into his biceps as she squeezed him tight. This was exactly what she wanted – to be pinned beneath an enraged Natsu and bred without mercy. Once he got started, he didn’t stop until he was 110% satisfied – a fact she knew all too well. Natsu didn’t bother undressing Erza: he simply reached down and tugged aside the silks covering her groin, exposing her slim, hairless pussy in all its soft beauty. His pants were starting to groan around the sheer size of his monstercock, and so, without further ado, he frantically unzipped them.

Erza twitched with surprise when Natsu’s cock spilled out onto her taut belly, its throbbing, half-flaccid mass unreasonably huge and weighty. She peered down at it in amazement, watching it swell even fatter as it was released from its restraints, a thick bead of cum welling from his tip and dribbling over her navel. She took a deep breath and uttered the word, “Fuck.”

Natsu lifted her thighs. He was entering a breeding frenzy from which there was no retreat: eyes burning with lust, he planted his feet on the floor and loomed over his redheaded lover, panting for air, trying to steady himself…and failing. The only was out of this was to unleash all his fury, all his frustrations, all his burning desire, and hope he exhausted before Erza was too broken. With a growl, Natsu pressed Erza’s legs up beside her body, making her cry out as her knees touched her shoulders, and he rocked his hips back – bringing his broad, pink cockhead to her soaking pussylips. She was desperate for it, that much was clear from the way she mewled and squirmed beneath him, drops of sweat appearing on her forehead and arms as she watched his angry eyes. 

“Please,” she said plainly, and Natsu complied. With a sharp exhale, he drove his hips forward and rammed his monstercock into Erza’s tight, needy pussy, splattering clear nectar in every direction as her lower lips spread wide around his immense girth. “Nngh--!” Her eyes widened and rolled up in their sockets, tears glistening at their corners as the intense stretching sensation dizzied her. She trembled on Natsu’s cock, her hot inner folds clenching and rippling up and down his dong, which was rooted only halfway inside her. That alone had nearly brought her to orgasm. The moment he started thrusting, it would be all over for her. Natsu grinned and leaned over Erza, peering into her dizzy eyes, taunting her with his stare as he sloooowly guided his hips back, drawing his cockhead back to her silky, molten pussy lips. 

“Please?” he asked. “You’re gonna have to do better than that…”

Erza gave him an incredulous look, then sucked a deep breath and immediately broke down: “Please…breed me…fuck me…your loyal concubine…I’m begging you—”

Natsu didn’t let her get any further. His lust enraged by her slutty pleas, he squeezed Erza’s ankles high over her head and PLUNGED his hips down, driving his monstercock balls-deep with a single thrust. SCHLOP! Her belly bulged around his massive fuckrod, and she went cross-eyed as he started to pound her without a shred of mercy in his entire being. CLOP, CLOP, CLOP, CLOP! His balls smacked her asscheeks repeatedly, dancing off her smooth skin, making her whimper and gurgle in delight. Erza’s eyes clouded over with bliss, and she bit down on her own veil, making the shape of her strained mouth visible through the dampening fabric. Her tits bounced mightily with every thrust, leaping almost to her chin each time Natsu’s hips barrelled into her thick, cushioning thighs. He was stirring her pussy into a slop of pure pleasure, and within seconds, Erza’s entire body tensed in a helpless, shuddering orgasm. She squealed between her teeth as Natsu pumped through the squeezing walls of her climaxing cunt, milking obscene squirts out of her, reducing her to nothing more than a slutty set of pussy and tits. They bounced so beautifully that he just had to press his face between them and truffle around like a pig, stuffing his mouth with patches of smooth flesh, sucking and nibbling, nosing her bikini aside so he could access her nipple—

The moment Natsu caught her sensitive, pink bud in his mouth and started to lash his tongue over it, Erza hooked her arms around his head and squeezed him tight. “Hnng--!” she cried in pleasure, arching her back beneath him, unable to control the waves of bliss rushing through her. She’d never felt so wonderful before, and she wanted it to go on forever – as impossible a dream as that was. Moaning, singing out in glee, Erza begged for Natsu to breed her – though she was beyond speech at this point, reduced to incoherent cries for more, more, more!

When Natsu released Erza’s legs, she immediately wrapped them tightly around her lover’s hips and refused to let go, huffing and puffing as he pumped her hard and fast, showing zero mercy to her slutty cunt. Slap, slap, slap, smack, clap! The sensation of his heavy, cum-churning balls bouncing off of her was a pleasure beyond pleasures, and Erza couldn’t wait for them to dump their steaming load into her womb – a moment that was swiftly approaching.

Suddenly, Natsu grabbed Erza tightly and hoisted her into the air, holding her in his powerful arms and fucking her standing. She gurgled, head hanging somewhat, tits leaping against Natsu’s chest and asscheeks jiggling behind as he drove his cock up into her soaking, clenching pussy. “Huuuhn!” she wailed, resting her chin on Natsu’s shoulder, giving in entirely to his power as he bounced her up and down on his huge, burgeoning prick. Her toes curled behind his back, every nerve of Erza’s electrified with pleasure. When she came again, she did so wailing Natsu’s name, digging her nails into his back, clinging to him for dear life--!

And at last, with a savage snarl of pleasure, Natsu exploded inside her. His monstercock throbbed, fattened – and unleashed a massive wash of thick, creamy jizz into her womb. Splrrrrch! Rope after rope battered the walls of her womb, flooding it to the brink and then some, until spunk spurted out around her stretched pussy! Natsu squeezed Erza in a vice-tight grip, groaning, tugging her beautiful red hair with his teeth as he drained his monster-load into her fertile depths. Erza could almost feel herself getting pregnant, and as her head swam with the greatest pleasure she’d ever felt, Natsu held her hips against his and lowered her back onto the bed – where he lay on top of her, pressing down, refusing to remove his giant cock from her tight-clenching pussy, ensuring her eggs were bathed in his ultra-virile cum.

“Huuuhngh…” Erza whimpered into Natsu’s shoulder, her eyes glazed over with bliss. “Ha-ahn…”

Natsu caressed her hips, kneading her asscheeks in his palms as he relaxed upon her. “Let’s just…relax here a while,” he murmured, his voice a low purr. “

Erza let out a soft sigh and shut her eyes tight, biting her bottom lip in joy. She’d never been so happy in her life, and now that pregnancy was certain, she was sure her happiness would keep growing.


End file.
